What Does Love Look Like?
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: Chibitalia has picked flowers for everyone! But, when he gave Holy Rome his flower, Prussia laughed at the blonde's reaction to it and said something in German. When Chibitalia gives Austria and Hungary their flowers, he asks what 'liebe' means. Austria X Hungary, slight HRE X Chibitalia.


"Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth~" I sang while picking flowers for everybody. I picked the fourth with a happy smile and turned around. Holy Rome and Prussia were sitting in the middle of large backyard. Prussia snatched Holy Rome's hat, keeping it out of his reach. I laughed when Holy Rome got bad and started jumping. He looked so funny! I looked over toward Mr. Austria and Ms. Hungary. The two were sitting at a table on the porch. Mr. Austria was reading a book while Ms. Hungary was shouting at Prussia to stop being mean. As soon as the hat was returned, Ms. Hungary sat back down, her arm pressed against Mr. Austria's.

"Mr. Prussia! Holy Rome!" I ran to them as fast as my little legs could carry me. But, just as I reached them I tripped, dropping my flowers. Holy Rome was beside me in an instant, helping me up. Prussia collected my flowers and gave them back to me once I was standing again.

"You need to be careful, Italy." Holy Rome mumbled.

"Sorry." I picked a flower out, handing it over to Prussia. "I picked some flowers! This one is for you!"

He took it with a crooked smile. "Danke*, little one."

I turned to Holy Rome, holding one out for him with a smile. His eyes widened, staring from the flower, to me, than back at the flower. He took it, eyes darting down and a blush spreading across his face. Prussia began laughing.

"Es sieht aus wie jemand ist in der Liebe!**" He spoke in German. I tilted my head, not understanding. Whatever he said got Holy Rome flustered, so I took off toward the other two.

I ran up to Mr. Austria first, tugging at his pants leg for his attention. He peeked past his book to look at me. A faint smile graced his lips. He set his book down, turning to me.

"Yes, Italy?"

"I picked you a flower, Mr. Austria!" I held up one of the remaining flowers for him. He plucked it from my hand as I went around the table. I told Ms. Hungary she could have the last one. She smiled, picking me up and setting me on the table. She bent her head down, letting set the flower in her hair. We basked in the calm moment before my curiosity got to me. I tried to remember what Prussia had said, but could only remember the last word. I scratched my cheek in thought.

"What is it, Italy?" Ms. Hungary asked.

"Mm…what does…'Liebe' mean?"

"Liebe? That means 'love'. Why do you ask?" Austria looked at me through his low set glasses.

"I heard Mr. Prussia say it. What does love look like?"

Ms. Hungary smiled. "You know when we take you out shopping and you see a man and a woman holding hands? Or walking together and smiling a whole lot? That's what love looks like."

"Oh…" I looked down, noticing Ms. Hungary was holding Mr. Austria's hand. "Does Ms. Hungary love Mr. Austria?"

Mr. Austria flushed and looked away, clearing his throat into his fist. Ms. Hungary smiled, with a blush, too. Her smile looked different, though, when she turned to look at Mr. Austria. I think that's what Mr. Prussia calls her 'I love you' smile.

"Yes, Italy. I love Mr. Austria."

His flush darkened slightly. He turned to look at her. His shoulders slumped when he looked her in the eye. He looked past me at Prussia and Holy Rome. When he saw they weren't paying attention, he leaned down and pecked her on the lips. She giggled after it, looking back at me.

"One day, you'll love someone, too, Italy." She smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling. She laid her head on Mr. Austria's shoulder. I smiled, climbing down off the table. I ran back to Prussia and Holy Rome, asking them about love, too. Holy Rome didn't want to talk about it, so he ran away. Prussia only laughed, ruffled my hair, and followed him. I sat in the grass, looking toward the porch. Ms. Hungary was still leaning on Mr. Austria. I smiled at their love. I made a promise to myself right then that one day I really would find someone that I could love like that.

**.::Author's Note::.**

**Danke* = Thank you**

**Es sieht aus wie jemand ist in der Liebe!** = It looks like someone is in love!**

**That…wasn't good. I'm posting it anyway as a request for: bladeofwater. I hope it was somewhat to your liking!**

**I have always disliked Hungary. Not sure why, so this was kind of a challenge to at least accept her and not make her annoying… XD I had the idea that putting it in Chibitalia's POV would make it seem a little cuter. If you actually liked this, then check out my other one-shots! What? You did? There wasn't a couple you liked? Then hit that review button down there and tell me who you'd like to see (except FrUk)! ** :]


End file.
